


Niles's Gambit

by RenegadeDreamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeDreamer/pseuds/RenegadeDreamer
Summary: Niles is devoted enough to Leo that he’s willing to do anything to ensure his happiness, including a risky gambit.The rub comes when Takumi does too.





	Niles's Gambit

Takumi frowned as he replayed his last chess match with Leo in his mind. He hated to admit it, but while shogi came easily to him, he still struggled to grasp the finer points of chess. While Leo equally struggled with shogi, Takumi wanted the bragging rights that came with beating someone on his home territory, both in location and in choice of game. Their chess session had ended with Leo being summoned to a meeting.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty more chances to lose to me later,” Leo had said with that infuriating smirk on his face as he left with the messenger sent to retrieve him.

“That smug jerk! I’ll beat him yet!” Takumi muttered to himself as he kicked a nearby rock. He’d decided he needed fresh air after hours of sitting in Leo’s room. He took a deep breath, then tried to imagine the chess board and layout of the pieces. “So…if I were to move a bishop here, and he was to move a rook there, I could…” The image of Leo’s face across the table, eyes narrowed in concentration as he studied the board and contemplated his next move, flashed in his mind. Takumi felt a warm flush crossed his face, and he shook his head. “Agh, what am I thinking?”

“Lord Takumi! Behind you!”

Takumi turned just in time to feel himself being knocked to the ground and see Niles take the blow that was meant for him. He quickly dispatched the Faceless who had attacked them. Once it was no longer moving, Takumi ran to check on Niles. His eyes widened at the growing puddle of blood under Niles’s body. “What…why did you- you’re not Hoshidan and I’m not your liege lord, so why…?”

“That may be, Lord Takumi, but my aim is not just to protect Lord Leo’s physical safety. It’s to protect his happiness.”

Takumi blinked in confusion. “His happiness? What does that have anything to do with this?”

“He spared me, gave me a reason to live. I can’t repay him even if I lived forever. So…this is as close as I can get.”

“Huh? I really don’t think I’m _that_ important.”

Niles chuckled. “So naive. Just the type of innocence that intrigues me enough to defile. Lord Takumi, I’ve seen how much more lively he’s gotten since you arrived at Nohr. He’s less tense, more at ease. He smiles more, with happiness rather than the bloodthirsty smiles I see during battles.”

Takumi frowned and grit his teeth at the first part, but chose to ignore it as the second part caught his attention. “Has he…really been that much happier? He seems the same to me.”

“He has. I’ve been around him long enough that I can pick up on every one of his moods. So that’s why you must go to him now. I’ll try to buy as much time as I can.”

Takumi shook his head. “I can’t do that. My retainers are important to me. I’m sure you’re just as important to Leo. I don’t think he’d want you to throw away your life like this.”

“I’m not throwing away my life, I’m fulfilling my duty.” 

“How is dying fulfilling your duty?”

Niles tried to stand up and walk, but only made it a couple of steps before his injured leg could no longer support him. One of his arms was also bleeding. “My lord, I will only slow you down. You must hurry back before more enemies come.”

“And just leave you here? I can’t do that!” Takumi took a vulnerary out of his pouch and poured it on the most severe looking wounds. A bit of color returned to Niles’s face, but not enough. “Dammit, we need to get you to a healer. That was my last one.”

Just then a cacophonous roar filled the air. Both men turned to see a horde of Faceless making its way towards them.

Takumi and Niles fired as many arrows as they could. For Niles, that wasn’t as many as they normally would with his shooting arm injured so badly. Though Takumi was a capable archer, even more so with the legendary Fujin Yumi, the rate at which the Faceless horde replenished itself outpaced the rate at which he could fire, especially with him trying to support Niles at the same time. Soon a large Faceless was standing over the duo, ready to bring down its massive claws and seemingly unfazed at the arrows striking it. Takumi tried to drag Niles out of the way, but he could see that he wouldn’t be able to make it on time, so instead he placed himself between Niles and the Faceless. He cried out as the claws tore through his clothes and skin.

“Lord Takumi?! What are you doing? I told you to leave me and run!”

“Shut up! I told you I won’t be doing that!”

Just then thorny vines ensnared the Faceless nearest Takumi and Niles. Next came a giant conflagration that consumed a large section of the remaining horde. The few unincinerated Faceless scattered and ran.

“Fear not, for I, Odin Dark, am here to save the day! Begone, foul scions of darkness!”

“That showoff…” Niles muttered.

Leo rode up to them, eyebrows furrowed in worry and anger. “You imbeciles! What were you two doing out here? I can’t lose either of you - never mind, we’ll talk later. Odin! Go get Elise!” 

“Right away, milord!” Odin rode back in the direction they came from as Leo dismounted to check on his injured friends.

\---------------------------------

When Niles awoke, Leo was sitting next to his bed, reading a book. He looked up and smiled when he heard Niles stir.

“Good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Niles flexed his fingers and tested the range of motion of his injured arm and smiled upon seeing it was closer to normal than before, though hampered by the bandages. Even the pain in his leg was much less than before, though it still ached. Elise’s healing skills had been improving remarkably. “Sore and tired, but otherwise fine, milord.”

“What happened out there?”

“A horde of Faceless suddenly appeared. I thought it would be terrible if an honored royal guest were to be harmed, so I did my best to protect Lord Takumi.”

Leo frowned. “I don’t think you’re telling me the whole story.”

“Those are the facts of what happened, milord.”

“I believe that. What I don’t believe is your reason for going so far to protect Takumi. He told me you begged him to leave you to die.” He shook his head. “Well, in between all the insistence that he was fine and didn’t need anything while trying to get up and walk around. Elise had to threaten him with a sleep staff to get him to go back to bed.“ His next words carried a tone of fondness that belied the chiding words. “That moron. So stubborn.”

Niles chuckled. “I can see you and Lord Takumi connect on many levels. I’ve never seen you light up the way you do with him with anyone else, even when you two are bickering. And you’ve seemed so much more relaxed since he arrived. That’s why…I had to ensure you could continue to enjoy that connection.”

“Niles…what are you saying?”

Niles continued as though Leo hadn’t interjected. “And you’re both royalty, so it might be possible for you two to have a future together.”

Leo jolted as his face flushed. “A future…Takumi and I?! Now hold on-”

“It’s rare to find someone whose interests and passions align as well as yours and Lord Takumi’s, who share as deep an understanding as the two of you do.”

“It’s…it’s true Takumi and I have a lot in common. It’s almost like...I’ve found a kindred spirit.” Leo made eye contact with Niles. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t still need you by my side. So…don’t be so willing to throw your life away!”

A wan smile crossed Niles’s face. “Milord, it warms my heart to hear you say that. But at the end of the day, you and Lord Takumi are important. Royalty. You can both accomplish so much. I’m just a street urchin. And retainers can be replaced.”

“You’re not just anything! You’re my retainer and friend! You’re important to me too! Yes, I’d be able to get another retainer if need be. I wouldn’t have much of a choice. But they wouldn’t be you! I need you to live! I need you to value your existence enough to not be in such a rush to die! To not do anything as reckless as this again!”

Niles looked down and away from Leo. “Is that an order?”

Leo paused, seemingly not expecting that response. Then, slowly and in a low even tone, “If that’s what it takes to get you to listen then…yes, yes it is.”

“I cannot promise that I can completely avoid danger as your retainer. I cannot abide by leaving you in danger if I can help it. I know little of history or chess or many of the other things you and Lord Takumi talk about. I only know serving you is my purpose in life.” Niles lifted his gaze to his liege again. “But…I will do my utmost to obey your order.”

“See that you do.” Leo gently squeezed Niles’s hand. “I’ll get Elise to check in on you. Do you need anything?”

A small smile. “Not right now, milord. And…thank you.”

Leo returned the smile. “No, thank _you_. For all that you do for me.”

\---------------------------------

Takumi was walking to Leo’s room when he spotted Niles walking towards him. He cringed internally at seeing how heavily bandaged Niles was and the limp still present in his steps. “Hey. You sure you should be walking around?”

“You don’t need to worry, milord. Lady Elise’s healing has done wonders, but she insists the most serious wounds should remain bandaged to allow them to heal faster.”

“I see. That’s…good to hear.” 

“And you, Lord Takumi? How are your injuries?”

“Me? Oh, I’m fine. They weren’t as severe as yours, and you’re right, Elise’s healing is good. About on par with Sakura’s.” He hesitated a moment before speaking again. “So…why were you following me anyway? Aren’t you supposed to stay by Leo’s side?”

“Lord Leo ordered me to watch over you, but to try to remain hidden lest you complain about not needing a babysitter. He said he’d have asked Odin too, except Odin wouldn’t know what stealth was if it bit him on the nose.” Niles smirked a bit. “A wise call.”

“That does sound like something he’d do.” A pause. “Look, if you have something to tell Leo, you should just tell him, not…whatever it is you’re doing with pushing me and him together.”

“I will likely die someday in the line of duty. But you, Lord Takumi, can still be there for him. All I can do is remain at his side and kill anyone who tries to harm him. You, however, can understand the burdens he carries. You can help lighten them. You understand him on a level no one else does. Besides, shouldn’t you be taking your own advice?”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Niles grinned. “I think you know, judging by the shade of red your cheeks have suddenly turned. It makes you look so delectably cute. I can see why Lord Leo enjoys spending time with you.”

Takumi took a step back as his face reddened more. “What?!”

Just then a familiar voice chimed in from behind Takumi, and he turned to see the man they had just been talking about. “What are you shouting about? The people on the other side of the castle can probably hear you.”

“Well then my lords, I’m sure you have plenty to talk about so I’ll let you be.” With an exaggerated bow, or as much of one as he could manage in his injured state, Niles walked off.

Takumi raised a hand to stop him. “Hey wait! Niles, I’m not done with you yet-”

“So what is it you have to tell me?”

Takumi’s previously rosy cheeks took on a paler cast. “Just how much of that conversation did you overhear?”

“Enough.” A smirk crossed Leo’s face. “Whatever it is had you quite worked up from the sounds of it. But let’s go in my room before you bring the whole castle here with more shouting.”

“I wasn’t that loud,” Takumi grumbled before following Leo into his room and taking a seat across from him. 

Leo crossed his arms and legs and gave Takumi a scrutinizing gaze. “So. Out with it.”

Takumi fumbled for the right words to start with. “Well, I…that’s…” Niles had read him correctly, as much as he hated to admit it. So he started there. “Niles…when he was laying on the ground bleeding he said something about…protecting your happiness.”

Leo’s expression grew more somber and he let his arms drop into his lap. “He did? I’m sorry…if only the meeting with my family had let out earlier…”

“You don’t have to apologize. If anything I probably should’ve been more careful. I’m sorry Niles got so injured on my behalf.”

“About that…why would you go so far to protect someone else’s retainer? A retainer for a former enemy kingdom, at that?”

“Well, I just imagined how I’d react if I lost one of my retainers - I’ve had more close calls with Hinata than I’d like, reckless dumbass he can be - and I didn’t want you to have to go through that if possible.”

Leo stared at Takumi. “So you did all that…for my sake?”

Takumi looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I…um, yes, yes I suppose I did.”

Leo studied Takumi’s expressions. “It’s not like you to be bashful.”

“Well, that’s because…I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, Niles did bring up some good points, and…that is…I…”

“Is this bumbling your idea of a confession?”

“S-shut up! I was…I was getting to it!”

“What an eloquent rejoinder.”

“You pompous brat!”

"You’re one to talk! But anyway, I do believe we’re getting way off topic.”

Takumi sighed. “You’re not letting me off the hook, are you?”

“Heh. Did you really expect otherwise?”

Takumi heaved a longer sigh. “Fine.” He looked down at his hands. “The times I’ve spent with you, learning chess and exchanging books and soup recipes have been…well, the best of my life. And…the more I think about it, the more I never want it to end.” Takumi paused, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say next. “Finding someone who shares your interests, who can understand the insecurities you keep hidden even from your own family…that’s…that’s rare.”

Leo rested his chin on one hand. “Yes, it is. I thought it was strange our families would push so hard for us to spend time together. Though if even Niles could see it…” He got up and walked over to Takumi. Takumi looked up at him confused, but before he could say anything Leo had leaned in, lifted his chin up, and kissed him.

After Leo pulled back, Takumi gaped at him, cheeks pink again. “W-what was that?”

“I knew you’d be too hardheaded to do it yourself, so I decided to take the initiative.” A long silence followed, and Leo looked away. “Unless that made you uncomfortable, in which case I apologiz-“

“No, no! Just…just…I was gonna do it! You’re so impatient!”

A small laugh. “No, you’re just slow.”

“Am not!” Then, to change the subject, “Speaking of spending time together, I do believe we’re due for a rematch.”

“You mean another losing marathon for you.”

“It’ll be different this time! You’ll see!”

Leo walked over to the table and set up the chessboard and pieces. “Very well. Show me, then.”

“Loser kisses the winner.”

“Isn’t that the same result either way?”

A shrug. “Yeah? So? Is that a bad thing?”

Leo smiled at Takumi, who reciprocated. “No, no it isn’t.” 

As Takumi looked at the board and considered his first moves, he quietly took satisfaction in having set up a condition where he’d end up ahead - or at least on equal footing - however the next chess matches went.


End file.
